A basic wireless charging system may include a wireless power transmitter unit (PTU) and a wireless power receiving unit (PRU). For example, a PTU may include a transmit (Tx) coil, and a PRU may include receive (Rx) coil. Magnetic resonance wireless charging may employ a magnetic coupling between the Tx coil and the Rx coil. In some scenarios, a wireless PRU may be used in a device having another type of wireless coil, such as a near field communication (NFC) coil. In these scenarios, a resonance frequency associated with wireless charging may damage the NFC coil.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.